Promotions
by MerlinGodricRowenaHelga
Summary: This is how is my take on how I would have perferred the last part of Endgame to go Voyager still takes out the transwarp hub and kills the Queen but still in the Delta Quadrant where the journey has no means ended yet nor will it end upon there return
1. Chapter 1

Promotions

So it Begins

Sitting in her ready room Captain Janeway was reading reports on their latest failed try to get back to earth. Well failed wasn't the right word they were now only 15,000 light-years from Federation space, The Borg crippled and they now had technology equal if not superior to the Borg. She laughed out loud as the imagined that the Admirals at Starfleet Command were probably alternately dancing in joy and deciding if they should court martial her or give her a commendation after their latest data transfer. Sighing she started reading B'Elanna's latest engineering report and repairs were going well an...

Her Comm chirped with Harry's worried voice "Captain Priority one communication LIVE from Admirals Paris and Neychayev at Starfleet Command "hmm Harry must share her worries and wondering how they managed a live transmission? "Hmmm put them through Ensign"

She was a little shocked as she was met by the beaming faces of her superiors. Neychayev spoke first "Kathryn Janeway you have probably broken more protocols than any Captain since James T Kirk himself gotten out of more jams than He Picard and Sisko could ever imagine and now THISSSSS! I mean how could you I wanna ring your neck I wanna hug you I just cannot believe it! Technology to fight the Borg and not only that but a trans warp Hub obliterated, the Queen dead and the collective in chaos its more than we ever dreamed, how can we ever thank you and your crew" she trialed off obviously overcome.

Kathryn who was very shocked at Neychayev very uncharacteristic display just managed to get in "My crew" before she was interrupted.

Owen interrupted "Kathryn all Maquis who joined Starfleet they have had all charges dropped in light of the war with the Dominion (I mean they were doing what we should have done in the first place only the ones who went rogue are still in prison" now that includes your crew since both the Cardassian and the Betazoid are dead. Myself and Alynna here personally had the Commander of Starfleet Authorize all the promotions and make all field Commissions you have given Permanent, so don't worry about that, in fact that gives us a problem. Your first officer was Promoted to captain the week before he resigned his commission now that it is considered reactivated, it allowed us to force the Starfleet Commanders Hand" now Kathryn gulped but was intrigued.

Speaking as one both Alynna and Owen spoke " Kathryn Janeway you are one of Starfleet's finest officers your name will line our history with the likes of Kirk , Picard and Archer you have performed way above the call of duty time and time again and in the finest of Starfleet traditions you have gone further, seen and dealt with more than we could possibly Imagine We henceforth Promote you to the position of Vice Admiral and authorize the immediate Promotion of Captain Chakotay to fleet Captain". They both paused as the both took on a more business like persona and Owen spoke. "Now Kathryn I am so proud of you and I know your father would be too hear what you have achieved is remarkable, now I know you must be bursting to inform Chakotay of his promotion and many others that are long overdue but we have much more to discuss".

Again Alynna Interrupted "There will be a Formal Promotion Ceremony held live to the entire Federation via the Midas Array in a weeks' time. Owen has been promoted to fleet Admiral like myself. We are to be the commanders of the (Voyager Project) Kathryn and you are to be our Second we will be studying the data you sent us and will be recreating as much as we can before you get voyager Home some of your smaller upgrades are being applied as we speak. Now I'm sure with all the advances you have made you will be home within the year and then..."

Kathryn still in disbelieve that it had all happened. She had been in conference with Alynna and Owen for over six hours Starfleet had really done it for them. She took a steadying gulp of burning black coffee, just the way she liked it, took a moment to appreciate what had happened and requested a new Admiral's Jacket for herself complete with rank pips as she put the jacket on and thought on how to proceed, she wondered just what the voyager rumor mill had played out while she was busy. Smiling as she thought about it but was sure some they would tell or rather her Helmsman could be counted on to let slip within her earshot. using her Comm " Captain Chakotay please report to my ready room" smirking as she made it a ship wide call now that was sure to have the ship buzzing in less time than it took Tom to go from impulse to warp. (Well an Admiral had to have her fun somehow).

Smiling as a very confused and Chakotay entered her ready room and then the look of astonishment upon noticing her new rank. Upon making the link the to her recent Communiqué he smiled and congratulated her "Thank you Captain (upon seeing his confused look she elaborated) Starfleet command have realized there mistakes with the Maquis and in light of the current war taken back any Starfleet officer and many remaining Maquis have taken up posts hence your commission being formally being reinstated to your previous rank, Now I have wanted for so long to give you the recognition you so deserved for your dedication your selflessness and service to me our crew and Starfleet I henceforth Promote you to the Rank of Fleet Captain" Kathryn hugged him after fixing his new rank to his uniform seeing as he was speechless she continued " Now I am sure you agree there are some very much overdue promotions due to be handed out but first I have to brief you on what happens now". Kathryn Grinned as she knew Chakotay would be dumfounded with what she had to say.

Three hours later the rest of the senior crew were making their way to the briefing room. "Just why in the name of Kayless could she not wait to a reasonable hour it's 0300. I just got Miral down to sleep at 0100". Yawning both Harry and Tom just nodded in agreement as Tuvok as usual just quirked his eyebrow at them as Seven the Doctor, Sam and Icheb just smiled being on duty just now anyway. Little did they know that they'd be just as wide awake and alert in two minutes as when red alert was called. Noticing B'Elanna's worried face Sam said "Don't worry B'Elanna Naomi will take good care of little Miral and Ensign Bateheart is listening in them on the Comm next door" Feeling a Little better B'Elanna nodded and continued on.

Entering the Briefing room first Tuvok in most unvulcan like manner stumbled upon noticing his longtime friends uniform causing a laugh as Kathryn and Chakotay asked Tuvok if he was okay? Nodding and saying "Congratulations Admiral Janeway I am most proud to see this day, one that may I add should have come much sooner" Nodding at Kathryn's Shocked face for a Vulcan rarely gave such praise as Tuvok continued "Fleet Captain Chakotay I'm glad to see your commission reinstated with a well-deserved promotion" blinking at the High Praise Kathryn and Chakotay Beckoned the rest of their shocked senior staff into the room of course Tom in his usual Fashion "Well it looks Like the rumor mill might just be a few light years of here"

Smiling Kathryn Spoke "That will do Tom. Now as you can all see I have been promoted to Admiral and Chakotay here has rightfully so had his Commission re-instated. I know you must all be bursting to hear our new Orders but First I want to hand out Some Promotions but first I should say all field Commissions and lost commissions have been reinstated. Annika Hansen first of all I want to promote you from crewman to Lieutenant in the four years since you became a member of this crew you have grown in to a wonderful person and an exceptional officer". As Kathryn fitted the pips to sevens collar the ex-Borg Seemed rather overcome but did manager to utter a small "Thank you Admiral"

Smiling and turning to Harry " Harry when you came to me you were but a green Ensign fresh out of the academy I think I can safely say I have held you to stricter standards with you these past years I've both felt like a Mother and that you were my Protégé you have become a fine officer I expect great things From you. Harry Kim I Promote you to the Rank of Lieutenant Commander for your continued support and bravery and again and again performing above the call of duty I can safely say if you keep this up you will be a Commander by the Time we get home". Smiling as she Hugged in and gave him is new rank pip.

"Tom you are a new man when I think back seven years ago to seeing you now who would have thought you one of my most trusted officers a husband, father, trusted friend I don't know who is prouder myself or your father | (you know he Demanded I send him a family Portrait to hang in his Office and at Home). Thomas Eugene Paris for performing above and beyond the call of duty many times your list of merits is staggering I promote you to the Rank of Commander". Smirking at his shocked face she turned to his Wife.

"B'Elanna I think you journey has been one of the longest you have come a long way these past years I can safely say I call you a friend and trusted colleague when Chakotay first recommended you for Chief Engineer I thought he was mad but you proved yourself within the first day and have done so many times in the past seven years I can safely say your Engineering Prowess rivals that of the legendary Captain Scott. I fully believe that we would not be here today if you hadn't pulled off Some Scotty like miracles B'Elanna Torres-Paris for your services to this crew, performing above and beyond the call of duty I Promote you to the rank of Commander".

"Tuvok my trusted friend and Advisor I have relied on your Wisdom for many years and hope to do so for many more you have performed above and beyond the call of duty many times in your career you have even taken my responsibilities at one time Tuvok son of Talen I hereby Promote you to the Rank of Executive".

"Sam these past years I know you have had to become my unofficial Science officer although you were not the most experienced I knew you would be the best for Unwavering Loyalty and Preforming above and beyond the call off Duty I hereby Promote you to Lieutenant Commander and Chief Science officer".

"Doctor I think it's safe to say your journey has been the Longest you in essence are but a child but also as wise and cranky as the redoubtable Admiral McCoy you has gained so much and given so much you have become a valued and irreplaceable member of my crew and that is why you have been earned you commission many timed over Dr Smoss Zimmerman I hereby Grant you a commission to the Rank of Lieutenant and Chief Medical Officer".

"Icheb you have amazed me with your Skill and Knowledge you are a brilliant young man and you have proved yourself a Capable Officer your ingenuity and Logic will only prove to help you in your path while you still have much to learn Icheb Hansen while officially you have not been to the academy you are probably more knowledgeable than most graduates and will have learnt everything you need by the time we reach home. I am Proud to Grant you a Commission of Ensign assigned to the engineering Development Team.

Smiling as she surveyed her crew Kathryn spoke again " I can safely say I have one of the finest crews in Starfleet History if Admirals Paris and Neychayev are correct we are to go down in history with the likes of Archer, Picard, Kirk and there crews, I have faith in each and every one of you and that is why I know we will exceed Starfleet's expectations and be home within 6 months".

"Now I Know you have many questions and I will begin our briefing at 0600 that gives us enough time to freshen up and get ready for the day. Dismissed"


	2. CH2 Kathryn Tells All

Promotions

Kathryn Tells All

As Kathryn stood in the briefing room waiting on her staff arriving she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at their achievements over the years, together they had overcome challenges that very few other crews had done before and in some cases things that had never been done before. The thing that made her most proud was how they worked together through the years. Now Starfleet had recognized them and now there was project Voyager she was absolutely thrilled about this...

Interrupting her thoughts Chakotay said "Kathryn I know Starfleet (pauses and takes a long breath) doesn't this just seem too good to be true too perfect no recriminations not even against the Maquis"

Holding up her hand to stop him Kathryn replied "Chakotay I shared your concerns but it would really hurt Starfleet to go against any Maquis after the war and the actions taken by Starfleet and the Federation during the Bajor occupation and the way they allowed colony's like your own to be given to the Cardassian's. Chakotay I have never told you this before and I was probably one of the few Captains aware of this but after Wolf 359 and how badly that went only made these feeling's deeper among the command and federation councils. They know we have slipped we are stagnating not moving forward we still make advances but 80 years ago we could do warp 9.999 and all we have really done is make warp drives more efficient we have improved and built upon existing technology we knew about the Borg for at least a year before Wolf 359 but we were unprepared nothing we had had got off the drawing board and it was only thanks to the ingenuity of the Enterprise staff and Picard's situation as Locutus that saved us that time. Hard as they have worked since then The Intrepid and Sovereign Classes are our best, built to beat the Borg but even now it would take most of the fleet to disable a single cube. Now my future self told of the devastation wrought to earth and Vulcan before they even got as far as they have now the Borg invaded the alpha quadrant another twice in her Timeline it took the combined efforts of our best, the daystrom institute and the entire Vulcan science directorate to create the technology to beat back the Borg with this seems to have given us the kick we needed Starfleet and the Federation are going to use this as a way to lead the way cooperation, invention a zest a to create a spark to drive us into a better and more productive future unseen since the beginning of the Federation. They are pulling out all the stops they have recalled Captains Scott and Spock to active service they and myself feel that with their help we are even more likely to succeed Admiral McCoy is heading up the medical research part of the project he Bashir and Crusher have been building on the Doctors research in Nano probe and chronotron medicine with breathtaking results he has would have been unable to take part if it had not been for their findings so far they have been able to stop and even reverse ageing and are looking at re-growing body parts better than our prosthesis and artificial organs as we know they are they are still not as good as the real thing".

"I don't know what to say while agree that what was done is wrong what's bad enough for them to take this attitude with the Maquis".

after a tense pause Janeway took Chakotay's hand and replied "Well it...(Large sigh)… an awful lot has been discovered about underhanded and illegal action of both Starfleet command and The Federation council they basically railroaded Admiral Neychayev into making all the compromises in the treaties allowing her believe that the Borg were just about to attack and a looming attack from the unknown species that Riker and Picard found possessing Starfleet command and we needed good relations with Cardassia and not a new war to help fight off the Borg and the parasites. They had made out to her and several others that it was top secret stuff above even her level, of course until all this came out she had a less than stellar reputation with certain people. That was just one of their shortcoming's and both you and me know what else they got up to, whether it was just a few renegade officers or a people at the top everything has been revealed. In the Federation there have been huge upheavals in both the Federation and Starfleet".

Sighing Janeway broke off as Chakotay asks "McCoy I thought he was back on reserve only active for a few months to help for and after Wolf 359".

"He was" Janeway replied "his general health was very poor for him to be active for just 2 months took considerable resource but he can get things done better than many other Admirals he really is Starfleet's most experienced human Admiral but even then there was only so much we could do for old age but due to his rank and record he has never fully retired he always kept an office and worked on research and advised when he could that's how he got a hold of the Doctors work and both he a Crusher were literally able to de-age him by 90 years in the end. He was immediately reinstated to active service and is in charge of the research they are doing Crusher has been promoted to Captain for her work as they have just developed a cure to Irumodic Syndrome".

"WOW"

"YES"

"Why Irumodic Syndrome and not other types of neurological diseases Kathryn"

"because Jean Luc found out he was going to develop it during the temporal incursion a few months before the Enterprise D was destroyed, well Beverley is very close to him and well he is the best we have his loss would have been incomprehensible, they are also confident in treating most others now"

Just then everyone sidles into the briefing room and sat down they just sat there no talking no nothing (Kathryn hoped she hadn't broken them), the atmosphere was almost electric they were so curious, as they watched Janeway and Chakotay. Janeway just smiled and passed out pads to everyone. She looked at each of their facing still astounded by how far they have come in the last 7 years.

"Well everyone I am sure you must be bursting for this briefing, as you know last night I had a call from Admiral's Neychayev and Paris Live on subspace. (Seeing there questioning faces she elaborated) Seven and B'Elanna, some time ago made changes to our subspace communications array to give us better range. Lt Barclay was able to use the technology to upgrade the Midas array, now had we still been at or previous location this would have allowed them to send us data via subspace in about 2 days but given our new distance it allows for live communications but only via the Midas array. Now My future self coming back with all this technology has caused quite an upheaval at Command, now that they have decided to seize the opportunity..."

After a briefing that lasted a full five hours with many "wows" "Ahs" and even a couple of arguments the general consensus was this was even better than any best case scenario ever thought off by anybody.

"Now everyone while we are all thrilled about Starfleet's plans we still have to get home, B'Elanna how are you coming with the Warp Core upgrades from my future selves Shuttle"

"I have a team upgrading the Warp core now Admiral it should be completed in 10 hours but Myself, Icheb, Seven, Tom and Harry have been discussing some theories regarding the new technology and the Slipstream drive we believe we will be able to use it is increase structural integrity allowing us to travel in slipstream for short periods of time".

This got everyone attention but Chakotay spoke up first "but did you not say that it would never be possible for voyager to travel at slipstream again without extended stay in dry-dock to fix damage done by our first trip in slipstream" this time Seven spoke up.

"You are correct Captain but the Armor brought back by the Admirals future self actually increases our structural integrity by 500% although a journey in slipstream will damage and degrade the armor. all we will need to do is let the Armor generators recharge between jumps now this combined with advances in structural Integrity fields Starfleet has sent us and the extra output of power from the Upgraded warp core will allow us to jump between 100 and 200 light years at a time hope fully increasing as we collect more data with at most one week between jumps to allow the radiation from Subspace to fade as it will have a deleterious effect on the hull if we do not do this and if allowed to build up would be catastrophic"

Janeway spoke next" B'Elanna Seven how long before we can try a test flight"

"Admiral if you will allow Harry, Tom, Icheb Seven and myself we should be ready to have a test flight within 3 days it will mean double shifts but I believe we can do it." B'Elanna advised.

"Admiral to err on the side of caution I would advise we procure materials to permanently armor more delicate parts of the ship although the chances of us losing armor while in slipstream is small it can still happen and this would protect the shop long enough to re-initiate the armor or drop into normal space" Seven continued on.

With a nod and a smile Janeway gave the okay "Seven B'Elanna assemble your team I want regular updates" turning to Sam she said "Sam with Seven otherwise engaged I need you to take charge in Astrometric's

Taking a step back she addresses her entire senior crew "Now everyone I know having live contact with your families and friends is wonderful but our capabilities are still limited we can't just call earth they need to initiate contact we will be allocated 15 minutes personal time a week live communications per crewmember but can send pre-recorded messages everyday with no limits I ask that you speak to your crews and make them are these limits are for a reason we can only have two active Comm channels open to earth at any one time one will be for Starfleet use only and. I will consider personal request's for more time in certain circumstances." Dismissing them with a nod she called back Tuvok.

"Tuvok a moment please". Motioning got him to take a seat she continued "Tuvok Admiral McCoy and Captain Crusher are working with the Doctor on Neurological disease they have already succeeded in curing Irumodic Syndrome. The Doctor is confident that he can halt and even reverse some of the damage already done and may even be able to heal you."

"That is indeed most welcome news Captain, I must admit I had my doubts that I could have been healable upon our return to earth even if we are only 6 Months away". Even Tuvok with his Vulcan Logic seemed to be slightly emotional with this news. "I know Tuvok I know you may still wish to wait on a fal-tor-voh but both you and I know that things don't always go to plan on this ship and I need you both as an Officer and a Friend, and I really do not want to explain you illogical actions to T'pel upon our return". Kathryn seemed ready to cry by this point as she Dismissed Tuvok and decided that a spar in the Holodeck with a Kingon, that might just help her vent a little.


End file.
